


The King || TsukiKage

by Heddyfurry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hitman AU, Humor, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama is a killer, M/M, Multi, TsukiKage, a LOT of haikyuu characters, beta who? we die like simps, bottom kags is my aesthetic so, buckle up this is gonna be a ride, i'll keep adding as the story progresses, karasuno precinct, not between tsukikage, tsukishima is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heddyfurry/pseuds/Heddyfurry
Summary: "One day... One day for sure King" Tsukishima snarled "the day you slip up even the slightest I. WILL. HUNT. YOU. DOWN"."You can keep trying detective, but you will never be able to prove a guilty verdict against me" smirked kageyama, amused by the detective's antics.Detective!Tsukishima and Hitman!KageyamaRatings may changecross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	1. introduction bec haikYUU HAS A LOT OF CHARACTERS

**Author's Note:**

> short weekly chapters bec ya girl got exams

Tsukishima Kei. Age 27. A Detective by profession. A detective searching for an infamous killer, better yet a "hitman", called ' _The King_ '. Pretty pompous to call their own self a king in his opinion. This king thug has been his target for god knows how long. He was honestly a little tired of this cold case which seemed to have no lead whatsoever. He refuses to abandon this case, if there was 1 thing academy (and that cheeky-almost-brother-like-mentor) had taught him was how to persist the fuck out of cases and to never give up.

His mentor. God was he a special nut case. Kuroo Tetsurou. Age 40. This weird grandpa-ish man taught him most of the required skill outside academy. Though now working undercover for almost 2 months with his owl-ish partner, another _specimen_ , there was news of how they were soon to return. Thankfully, their captain was there to overlook these troublemakers. 

His captain, Sawamura Daichi Age 40, somehow always pushes him to do better though. Being the first openly bi cop, has taught sawamura-san to be tough but in the gentlest of ways. It is a little difficult to explain, but daichi-san reminded him of a coconut, hard from the outside and just the right amount of soft from the inside. 

Sawamura Daichi had a wife named Yui, who unfortunately died in a car crash. The only survivor of that crash was his son, Takeda (currently age 8) who seemed way mature for his age always pushing his father to move on and find somebody to share his other half of life with. In Tsukishima's opinion he was a good kid, thought a little soft and philosophical but a good kid nonetheless. 

"KIYOKO-SAN!" Two voices said together as they barged into the karasuno police precinct. Kei let out a sigh, already feeling like a migraine crawling upto him just because of their voises alone. If he felt like this, he couldn't even begin to think how the said lady in question felt.

Shimizu Kiyoko, Age 34 but didn't look a day older than 25, was the definition of the typical hot receptionist. Fortunately unlike a few others she didn't let her beauty go to her head and hence was not a bimbo. 

Kiyoko simply looked up to see the owner of those 2 voices and held out a hand as if to stop them. And like a bunch of simps they stopped and were basking in the afterglow of getting recognized by her. 

"Kiyoko-san have you seen Tsuki?" the one with brown-black with a streak of blonde in between said. Age 32. Nishinoya Yuu. An outgoing cop who worked well with everybody. And to simply put: a simp.

"We have news that will make Tsuki break into a dance sober right now" a man with a bald head stated, laughing boisterously said. Age 32. Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Another outgoing, but lowkey a delinquent-ish cop who was the epitome of extrovert and simp-ness. 

Tsuki- WAIT THAT WAS HIM ONLY. WHAT DID THESE TWO WANTED WITH HIM?

He let out an undefined squawk which immediately put their attention at him. Both of them let out a similar starry eyed creepy smile which made kei want to do nothing with them. Possibly run as far away from them possible. But he was no cowards, maybe back in his highschool days but not now.

"Yes, tanaka-san? Noya-san?" Being a healthy height of 195cms allowed him to look down on most people. Them being one of those many unfortunate souls.

Either the two were getting very good at ignoring his condescending nature or they were just too excited with the news they had. Most probably be the latter considering how nishinoya gets when it comes to heights.

"Ever heard a new about The King?" Noya-san said with a smug smile on his face while Tanaka-san smirked at Tsukishima's silence. It wasn't everyday this intelligent, but annoying as hell detective was rendered speechless. 

**FLASH**

Yup that seemed to have snapped kei out of his stupor. 

"Tell. Me. Everthing." He banged his hands on his desk and leaned fowards towards them. "...Senpai." Just to butter them up he added after a beat.


	2. fated encounter or HOLY SHIT THEY MEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- to make it up to y'all this is like 1k words

"Hahaha" a smug and smooth voice mocked laughed out loud. His partner though was full on laughing loudly with a very contagious laugh which Tsukishima thot should be illegal because of how annoying it sounded. "Well, well, well look what the simps brought in."

"Hey! We are no simps." Tanaka barked out, his bald head swinging side by side moving aggressively. "Yeah you tell them Ryuu! We will only admit of being simp if Kiyoko-san calls us that."

"Will you two SHUT up? We're literally in a hostage situation right now" tsukishima grumbled, angry because 1. he was also being labeled as a simp WHICH HE WAS NOT, 2. his ARCH-NEMESIS was standing right infront of him literally within arms reach. It was frustrating because he was so close yet so far.

Goddamnit if only he wasn't hanging upside down with his hands bound together (the reason why that shorty was annoying with his laughing and skills with ropes) to god knows what. He didn't know how long, whatever that thing holding three grown ass men with considerable muscle weight, would be able to hold them. 

"Oi boke should we like drop them down or something? Drop them one by one and we will just ties them up." Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. This was not happenin, the biggest pain in the ass, the existence of his sometimes sleepless nights, the joker to his batman was NOT having sympathy towards him. He would have made a smartass comment like 'sympathy for commoners huh king?' but he was getting a little dizzy for real.

"Havi.. having sympathy for mere commoners, huh, king? W.. Where's the tyrant?" Maybe he was feeling fine if he was able to still snark it up. 

"Oh shut up, boke drop this one down without any mercy" huh seemed like getting treated like a dictator was a sour spot. Interesting. The shorty snickered dare he say evilly "you know it kag- King." The king grumpled moodily and before any further observations could've been made that fuckin shorty dropped Tsukishima on his ass and tied him so frickin fast honestly a BDSM dom would blush out of embarrassment.

"Oof! Watch it, short stuff.

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

It was around 2am, when three bodies were moving silently creeping and merging with the shadows of buildings and streets. Unknowingly walking right into the enemy's den. 

For how loud tanaka and noya could be they were awfully quite, steps silent, walking silently pass the population of 1-2 people going back home after an overtime, tiring day of work.

Tsukishima still couldn't believe what those two told him about The King wanting to meet him. It was probably a trap but still he, a person whose life revolved around logic-based thinking and making tactical and rational decisions, was listening to his gut instead of his brain. Oh god, the people around him was changing him. 

His brain was screaming at him to go back to the precinct and reread king's fine for like the millionth time in order to find another missing link. But his gut told him that if he made this decision of meeting him now, he would not come to regret this decision. Oh boy he was sooooo going to regret this decision, he mentally thought. 

Tanaka and Noya, on field were pretty quiet, letting actions speak for themselves. The two were currently leading a big task force for a major drug bust, which they could possibly pin down onto shinzen mafia. Shinzen's members were all pretty reckless, leaving important leads left and right but never enough to actually get a guilty verdict against them. 

**MEANWHILE IN A DARK ALLEY**

"You do know that suga-san and oikawa-san are going to kill us both for doing this, right?" A short figure said putting a dark hood on his head concealing his very bright, though easily noticeable orange hair. He put on his mask which covered half of his face, though the emotions the shorter felt were still very much visible.

"Yeah well they should've thought of things earlier. Not my problem they think the cops will solve it easily. I mean look at us, we're literally standing here while we should either have been in jail sentenced for life or perhaps even dead." Kageyama said, poting unconsciously. 

"Talk about yourself there's no way they could've foun- OH I see your point now." Hinata said, dragging out the O's. 

"Oi bakageyama how many killings for execution?" Hinata questioned his partner who could very easily pass as a goth with the way he was dressed. 'It is to blend in the night easily' yeah as if. Royal blue gloves, matching the colour of his eyes, a mask dark mask which clung to his face (imagine kakashi's mask just in black not grey), black combat boots and black track pants (because running in jeans is not comfortable or advisable). 

"I don't know probably 5-7?" Kageyama answered, face scrunched up to think. "And how many of your killings have they suspected are done by you?" Hinata asked again, a little worried. This might have not been the best of ideas the duo ever have had but still, it was their last option.

"I think they suspect atleast 4 on us. Last I heard was that they somehow found that the killings were actually being done by atleast a duo or maybe more. And since they took this long to finally suspect this, they call the other person ninja." Kageyama barked out a laugh. 

"So, welcome to the team ninja shoyou" kageyama said softly, he knew hinata was doubting this plan. But they have come soo far they could not just turn their backs now.

"And don't worry boke I might be stupid but even I am not THAT stupid to just let them walk up to us without taking counter measures first you know." Kageyama said with a constrained smile with a wild glint in his eyes. Hinata shared the same look and they had their understanding when they both started grinning. Both of them looked away, great timing because it looked like kageyama's trap has just caught some itty bitty (and a really tall) mouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating soooo late yikes
> 
> regular updates from next Thursday
> 
> follow or talk to me at twt @ kurooscreampie


	3. wai- WHAT SERIOUSLY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHI- thankyou for 308 hits i- wyrrfeuwewwfjrgejrgksc
> 
> pls comment too yall?

After tying up the trio, Kageyama and Hinata stood tall infront of them. They looked down at them, hinata a little scared and kageyama a little disturbed to see tanaka trying to intimidate them and a vein popping out from the three all together. 

"You two are gonna so regret tying us up, damn bastards." Tanaka looked very intimidating with the way he was looking at the hitmen. Both of them flinched a little, so little that it would've been invisible but Tsukishima caught on. "Now now tanaka-san you shouldn't say things like that. Look you made these killers scared." Tsukishima said in a condescending. 

"Yeah you are right, we should save the bullying for when we put them behind the bars." Tanaka replied.

"Okay. No, stop. We did not come here to get bullied. Say something Ka- King!" Hinata's muffled voice was heard. Both of them were wearing masks, big enough to cover their faces and thick enough for the cop trio to not identify the voices. 

The tall figure, or King, scoffed "Boke, they don't even have any proof to pinpoint the crime on us. They were desperate enough to come in a dark alley just to meet or get information about 'King' who hasn't even surfaced foe years. You could've been easily killed officers."

Kageyama leaned down to where nishinoya(who was quite until now) was and squatted down. He poked him on his cheeks, to which nishinoya retaliated with almost biting off his fingers.

"We aren't that stupid, idiots" Nishinoya yelled. "Of course we had a back-up plan if things went south. Right, Ryuu?" 

They did not have any backup plans. Nishinoya was bullshitting and who would be the best one to back him up other than his partner-in-cri-no wait his partner-in-police-justice.

"That's right, Noya-san." Tanaka said with so much conviction that even tsukishima believed the lie.

"OK STOP" Tsukishima yelled out loud. "All four of you stop, honestly."

They were way off-topic. He just wanted to get this over with already. He missed his soft, fluffy bed. 

"Can we get to the point already?" He commented in a deadpanned voice, rather than asking.

"Wow somebody eats like way too much salt" hinata said with no remorse, in a chiding tone.

There was only 1 braincell present in this conversation of 5 people. And currently tsukishima was using that. 

"He's right though we better hurry up or you know who will definitely kill us." Kageyama said, and with the mention of You-Know-Who hinata was shivering in fear.

"Get to the point already King." Tsukishima said.

"It sucks to say this... But we need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for this small ass chapter had to finish this fast because im going out with my family on a long weekend vacation trip kinda thingy
> 
> comment pls? i love criticism fr


	4. the identity- OR SHIT JUST GOT REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mental health go brrrr

"It sucks to say this... But we need your help."

"Ara ara the mighty King bowing down to ask help from us lowly commoners. Oh what did i do in my past life to deserve this great opportunity." Came the sarcastic tone of one big salty french fry.

If it wasn't for the mask covering the face of King and his accomplice, you could see one looking very amused and the other popping a vein.

"Guess you don't want any help with big mafias in the city then." King said, trying to hide his annoyance. He looked at his nails, and continued "heard your little buddy, what was his name again boke?"

"Rooster haired kuroo." Came the smug, energetic reply from the shorter of the duo.

The police trio looked a bit worried, pissed off more but worried none-the-less. 

"What do you want?" Nishinoya asked. Everything was fun and games until one of his friends or family was in danger. Here, kuroo was both. Everyone in the karasuno precinct was like a family.

"Like I said before, we need your help." The king replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Yeah we heard you the first two times already. Will you move on from there?" Tanaka asked annoyed at the simple-mindedness of the hitma- hitmen to be exact.

"First of all we want our names cleared of any charges-" before the shorter male of the hitmen duo could even finish, he was interrupted.

"No way! Not happening. Nope, I'm not letting you slip from my hands here now." Tsukishima strongly objected. 

"You don't even have any concrete evidence, or a suspect list." The taller of the two snickered as he said this. "How do you even know we even are the real deal?"

"I-" Tsukishima opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. 

"And you do know those who died were actual trashy people right? Just because they have money doesn't mean shit. Oh and just so you know you can never put The King or this little hyper energy ball behind bars. Like ever." The King was on cloud nine. Shutting up someone this salty was just super satisfying. 

Even Tanaka and Nishinoya started sputtering unintelligent words. Feeling very confused at to what was this possible-infamous hitman(?) killer was saying.

Regaining his senses, Tsukishima finally asked the question on police-trio's mind. "Yeah? Why exactly is that?"

"Why should we tell you that?" Came the reply from the shorter.

"If you want our help you have to cooperate with us you know." Finally back in his calm, smug and quick-thinking self, Tsukishima felt he finally had an upper hand now.

"...damnit he got us there. Just ask your captain. He should tell you the reason."

"T-The captain? What?" The trio was confused and felt betrayed that the captain hid something like this from them. Especially after knowing and witnessing Tsukishima's borderline obsession with the king.

"You know what? We'll see you three tomorrow. Maybe after you've asked your captain about the reason. Maybe we will even reveal our identities to you three. For now just think it over. Don't forget about your buddy kuroo too." The one who was constantly being called 'boke' sai seriously, before stepping towards the three and pressing a cloth near their noses most likely stained with carisoprodol and cyclobenzaprine. It wouldn't really knock them out, just relax their muscles enough that the two will be able to walk away freely after untying them.

* * *

The morning sun was shining bright in the sky. Everything felt very heavy for the police trio, it felt like their limbs were made out of some heavy stone. 

Tsukishima opened his eyes only to see tanaka and nishinoya splayed out on top of him, using him as some sort of matress. Annoyed, he pushed off his seniors from his body and they woke up with a groan.

"Oh god what happened last night?" Tanaka asked rubbing his whole face. 

"How the fuck did we ended up sleeping here?" Nishinoya asked, nobody in particular. 

"We didn't get shitface drunk last night did we? I mean we aren't that reckless to drink THAT much on weekdays." Tsukishima croaked out. Things like this happened after they finished a big, complicated case which really fucked with their minds. 

"Oh man what time is it? We aren't late for work are we?" Tanaka rubbed his face with both hands before slapping his cheeks to get out of the almost-hangover stupor. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly it worked.

"I hope not ryuu..." Nishinoya took out his phone to check the time.

As soon as he saw the time he jumped up atleast 3 feet up.

"Why? Are we that late? God damn it." Tsukishima muttered. "Come on let's run. Can't believe I'm the one saying this."

"It's already 8:30am if we take a cab we will reach the precinct by 8:55. You know we can always freshen up after the morning briefing." Tanaka said standing up and already calling an uber.

"And we can wear clothes from lost and found, not needed-aka-done-cases-clothes box." Nishinoya said with a great vigor. 

Tsukishima looked at them in disgust. Even thinking about wearing something from that despicable box made him shiver.

**4 hours and a memory jog later**

"Who would've thought The King would ask for help, honestly. By the way we still need to question the captain about this whole king fiasco." Tsukishima said, stabbing a fork in his cafeteria bought lunch.

"It's still shocking that the whole accomplice theory was actually correct." Tanak replied, a bit bemused.

"Honestly? I'm still stiff from sleeping on street the whole night." Nishinoya grumbled.

"Stiff from what? Sleeping on top of me?" Tsukishima snarked bringing in the salt.

Before nishinoya could reply, a strong and commanding voice was heard directed to them. "Gentlemen, may I see you all in my office when you all finish your lunch?" Though with his tone, Daichi left no room for arguments.

"Yes captain.", "Of course captain." and "We'll there be in like 5 minutes or so." was heard from the table of seated men.

The trio seemed uncomfortable after the captain left. They were just talking about daichi about too. 

"D- Do you guys also think its regarding The King or something?" Tsukishima asked, tripping over his words. 

"You know there is only one way to find out." Tanaka smirked.

"Or maybe its a murder case and he wants us to solve it." Nishinoya smirked back.

The trio rushed over to daichi's office. The blinds were down, so it was a little difficult to narrow it down as to what was going inside. The three knocked 1 time and entered the room when a 'come in' was heard.

"Okay boys, I need you all to meet [Rio Olympic's setter] and National Team's official Setter, Kageyama Tobio and The Ultimate Decoy, Hinata Shouyou.

The three looked at the two sitting down infront of them. While staring at them a little they realized little by little: 

same clothing from yesterday AND the height dynamic of the duo.

It all made sense now. Atleast a little. Okay no, it made no sense and it just left them more confused than anything ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS COMMENT SOMETHING, ANYTHING I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS BOOK IS GOING WELL OR NAH


	5. the story oR THE GOVERNMENT IS CRAZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: not beta read and this IS lowkey trash so enjoy i guess :)

"Okay boys, I need you all to meet [Rio Olympic's setter] and National Team's official Setter, Kageyama Tobio and The Ultimate Decoy, Hinata Shouyou."

The police trio weren't stupid, they were detectives for a reason. The could connect the dots and see the connection between the two masked men from yesterday and these two famous athletes. The smug looks on their faces just confirmed their suspicion too. 

"Gentlemen, have a seat. I would like to tell you all a story. It's just a story nothing more, nothing less." Daichi started suddenly standing behind the three, putting a hand on their shoulders and forcing them to sit down. As he was saying this slowly, he pushed the curtains to block the view from outside world. 

"Why do i feel like we are either about to get brainwashed or get possibly killed?" Tanaka whispered to the other two who just dumbly nodded.

"Well you guys aren't exactly wrong so..." Kageyama said in a monotonous voice.

"Don't scare them bakegayama!" Hinata punched his shoulder in a teasing manner.

"But am I wrong though?" He cracked out a tiny smirk to which hinata just laughed at.

_Is this karma for teasing our criminals when get catch them in the act? What did we do to deserve this._ The same exact thought ran through the trio's mind at the same time.

"Sit down boys, this information is classified. This WILL fuck with your minds so be prepared for the worse." Daichi said in a tone which demanded nothing more than for them to just listen to him. "I want no interruptions- no tanaka stop it. As I was saying I want no interruptions. I'll keep it small and brief so listen carefully because this information is not to be revealed to those outside of this room."

_Uh-oh, this was bad, whatever was the classified information was bad. Why else would it be confidential if it wasn't some crazy fucked up shit. God, the government and it's fucked up ways of working. And it was somehow related to these- these frickin national level volleyball players. What. The. Fuck._ The three young men thought starting to prepare their mental state before the worst comes to worst.

"There are, as you know, many levels of defence in Japan's government combining the police force, the army, air force, special ops, black ops, etc. But, there are some units which the public, even some who holds a high rank doesn't know of. Our dearest national level volleyball players make a unit as such. Nobody ever doubts them- I mean why should anybody. They are just some athletes and not some killers.

But infact these volleyball players are a unit protected by the government, serving 'justice' to those who are protected because of the easily bendable court of justice. The corrupt officers in government who somehow get 'alcohol poisoning' or such, are just simply taken care of.

They gather intel from countries who are over friendly with us and what not. Basically nobody can doubt this team of people. In the eyes of public they are highly loved volley players. But for our government this team is highly valuable for they take out the trash."

Kageyama and Hinata were actually preening at how highly Daichi talked about them whereas Tsukishima, Tanaka and Nishinoya were shocked because, what. the. fuck. THE GOVERNMENT IS CRAZY!

"So that is why we lost last year's championship to Argentina?" Tsukishima snarked, to which Kageyama and Hinata poped a vein and looked at him in annoyance. Though instead of getting intimidated he just smirked and was pleased when the freak duo got even more annoyed.

"WAIT! So is 'The King', the serial murderer who goes around killing high profile officers is actually 'King of the Court'?" Tanaka shocked everyone by connecting the dots and then looked like he was cheated.

"Oh My God, Ryuu you genius!" Nishinoya gasped, but then quickly looked over at Tsukishima to look at his reaction. Tsukishima did waste a few of his years obsessing over this particular now-known man. 

There were many emotions that crossed Tsukishima's mind. He was a man who lived by logic and not emotions, people who lived by emotions were more prone to take half-witted sentiment ensued decisions which might bite them in the ass later. On one hand he knew that it was better to just let it all go now but goddamn he wanted to be a reckless, sentimental fool and just shout out his frustrations. 

"If it helps you tsu- tsui?-" Kageyema tried remembering his name but his mind drew up a blank. "Its Tsukishima bakeyama." Thank god for Hinata.

"-Tsukishima you got a little close to getting on the right path to find me. Which is why the government had to intervene and tell Sawamura-san here to hush hush and close this case."

"Getting on the right path. Huh. Are you serious? Is that supposed to make me feel better King?" Oh the way Kei got annoyed in a record time. Sheesh. 

"You three, go outside process all of this and come back after lunch ends. There IS a reason why I told you people this story you know." Daichi ordered them, knowing it would do no good to overwhelm them at once. 

* * *

_What the fuck is wrong with government worldwide_ , tsukishima thought trying to process everything. He didn't wait for the older two and just kept on walking and walking until he reached washroom and just stared at the man who looked pale. His reflection.

So what had just happened was that his biggest case of career till now was just some grand scheme by government to take out bureaucratic trash. Huh. So this case would never be solved, ever. He wanted to despise The King, Kageyama Tobio, but he could not. At least not infront of Daichi, but he could be salty as fuck though. Nobody can stop that from happening.

With a determined look on his face he splashed his face with some cold water and walked out with newfound determination to not let these simple fact discourage or anything.

He was walking down the hallway turned to a corner where he knew a vending machine was, he wanted some nicotine patches. Being in a police station where officers were usually very stressed looked for a smoke, Daichi had made some nicotine patches available in the vending machine. He didn't want his officers to die because of lung cancer of course.

He took our his wallet for a crisp note when he was forcibly because of an idiot who got his hand stuck in the vending machine. That idiot turned out to be none other than our infamous king. Who would've guessed that this great assassin, even greater strategist on court was this dumb. Wow.

"Need a hand there, King? Or am I too much of a peasant to help you?" Well it wasn't his fault he could be easily rude to idiots, was it.

"Shut up, no I don't need help. As soon as this damned thing gives me my very well bought milk I'll leave." Kageyama scowled and huffed in embarrassment at being found like this. Tsukishima just looked amused, bastard.

Kageyama tries jerking his stuck hand upwards where the milk carton was stuck while his other hand was banging the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i drop my twitter? just so yall can yell at me there to update :p

**Author's Note:**

> My first tsukikage fanfic. Yes an overused Detective x Hitman trope sue me. I just saw a picture and got hella motivated and shit.
> 
> Your thoughts?


End file.
